


Savage （下）

by sennosakura



Series: SAVAGE [2]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennosakura/pseuds/sennosakura
Summary: ※Alpha贺天×Omega莫关山※依旧是发情期play※有道具play（尿道棒、乳夹）※生殖腔内射，成结标记





	Savage （下）

03.

 

最开始那波热潮过后，莫关山困倦地睡了过去。

他迷迷糊糊中感觉好像是被抱起来，然后放进了温热的水里。

热水舒缓了他疲惫的神经，减轻了身上的酸痛，唯一的问题是坐姿会导致被射入肠道深处的精液借着重力不断往下流，那种清晰的排泄感令他十分羞耻。

换好床单的贺天走入浴室，看见莫关山像一只慵懒的猫儿一般仰靠在浴缸壁半阖着双眼脸颊粉红的模样，下半身又有些抬头的迹象。

贺天干脆利落地脱掉刚刚套上的睡裤，长腿一迈，也进了浴缸。

“卧槽！”

莫关山被这突如其来的动作吓了一跳，虽说浴缸足够放下两个成年男人，但他一点也不相信这个种马男会只是单纯想要泡澡。

“我不想做。”

被贺天从后环住的莫关山没什么力气地抗拒道。

这是他第一次和Alpha度过发情期，长期使用抑制剂会让Omega的信息素平衡失调，再加上被诱导发情，情潮来势凶猛，第一轮才刚过去，后面还有至少四天。

“不做。只是帮你把里面的东西弄出来。”

贺天说着就用手分开莫关山的膝盖，探向那个隐秘的入口。

莫关山本来想要挣扎，碍于抵在他后腰上的那根性器太有威胁性，怕自己刺激到贺天的理智而强忍着羞耻接纳了手指的侵入。

贺天用食指和中指撑开甬道，热水随之灌入，稀释了里面的浊液，莫关山有些难受地从喉咙里溢出呜咽。

“即使没有进入生殖腔，发情期的怀孕风险还是很高。”

虽然我是巴不得让你怀上我的孩子。贺天在心里叹气。

贺天清洗得很仔细，手指搅动着脆弱的生殖道，不带任何情色的意味，弄得被勾起快感的莫关山十分恼火——自己的身体怎么会变得这么饥渴。

“嗯……”

在贺天的手指擦过前列腺处的软肉时，莫关山没能忍住，低下头发出了细小的呻吟。

“想要了？”

贺天用唇轻轻碰了碰莫关山洁白的后颈，那处的腺体温度要比周围的肌肤稍高一些。

“先喝些水吧。”

贺天从旁边的架子上拿了之前准备好的保温杯，将吸管口递到莫关山嘴边。

莫关山从善如流地叼住吸管，咕嘟咕嘟喝掉了半杯生理盐水，发情期Omega的体液流失巨大，必须要及时补充盐分和水分以避免脱水。

 

第二轮欲潮还不会来得这么快，贺天把莫关山清理干净后拿浴巾裹住，抱着出了浴室。

莫关山并不习惯被人这样对待，可是内心深处又有什么地方柔软地塌陷了一角。

他人的善意对他来说是奢侈的东西，自小就因为有个进了监狱的父亲而受尽了周围人的白眼和冷漠，只有母亲会对他温柔。

贺天的那番告白撼动了他的心脏，可是他不免会想，这个人为什么会喜欢自己？不像个普通Omega那样娇小可爱懂得讨好和温顺的自己究竟能有什么吸引力？

他知道贺天和自己完全不是一类人，认识的时间也很短，这一切都来得太突然了。

最重要的是，他感到惶恐。

他不敢相信自己能得到贺天的爱。

“宝贝儿，在想什么？”

贺天的声音唤醒了沉浸在自卑情绪中的莫关山。

两个人重新躺回了床上，莫关山手里拿着贺天塞给他的袋装“果冻”，那是专供男性Omega发情期补充营养的食物，男性Omega不像拥有单独生殖口的女性Omega那样方便，所以会在发情期内本能地拒绝任何固态食物，让自己的肠道保持清洁。

这种果冻状的食物含有各类人体必需的营养物质，而且更加利于人体吸收。

“这个味道还不错，不喜欢？”

贺天支着上半身，专心地看着莫关山的一举一动。

“不是不喜欢。”

莫关山无意识地皱了皱眉，吸了一口果冻。

味道确实比想象的要好。

直到莫关山把那袋果冻全部解决，贺天的视线都没从他身上移开。

莫关山被看得不自在，解释道：

“我第一次吃这个。”

“喔……”

贺天了然地点点头。

“那从现在开始得习惯才行。”

莫关山有些疑惑地愣了一下，反应过来贺天话中的意思，红色从脖子一路蔓延到耳尖。

“谁、谁要习惯啊！”

贺天看着莫关山害羞的表情，不由觉得可爱。

他揉了揉那头珊瑚红的短发，然后把莫关山揽入怀中，在额头印下一吻。

莫关山听见贺天在自己耳边低声说了一句话：

“快点喜欢上我吧。”

 

第二轮情热在夜里降临。

莫关山是被低烧热醒的。他断断续续地呻吟，喉咙太干，贺天嘴对嘴给他喂了些水，他主动吮住贺天的舌，把单纯的渡水变为了饱含欲望的深吻。

贺天调整了空调的温度，让莫关山靠着抱枕半坐起来，俯下身去舔那根半硬的性器。

“呃、啊——”

莫关山脑子本就不清醒，敏感又脆弱的部位被人含住的刺激更是让他无法承受，后穴里源源不断涌出透明粘腻的淫液。

贺天的技巧完全不像是第一次给人做口活，这都得益于他强大的学习能力和无师自通的天赋，还有毫不掩饰的对莫关山的心意。

莫关山的茎身尺寸适中，形状漂亮，颜色也是粉粉嫩嫩的。

贺天像吃甜筒那样自囊袋处向上舔一口，在柱身留下湿漉漉的痕迹，再在顶端吸吮片刻，欺负得莫关山失声尖叫。

莫关山不自觉地抓住贺天的头发，力道不重，不过是欲拒还迎。

“舒服吗？”

贺天“啾”了一下莫关山的龟头，一脸下流地问。

“唔……”

莫关山把脸埋进枕头，拒不回答。

“真不老实。”

贺天轻笑一声，中指毫无预兆地侵入了莫关山的后穴。

“——！”

莫关山仰起头发出无声的尖叫。

早就淫水四溢的后穴被手指插入，肠肉立刻兴奋地绞紧，性器前端也流出一小股前列腺液。

“还是下面这张嘴比较乖。看它多喜欢我……”

“别说……”

莫关山用手去捂贺天的嘴，不料被贺天在手心舔了一口。

“呀、”

触电般的酥麻感令莫关山直接软了腰，双腿也没了力气，彻底向两侧张开，像一只在采猎者面前主动露出丰满蚌肉的贝类。

贺天也不再忍耐，抬起莫关山一条腿就把肉刃捅了进去。

“宝贝儿好厉害……全都吃进去了。”

贺天注视着小穴吞下自己肉棒的过程，还要说给莫关山听。

莫关山脸皮薄，经不起他这样调戏，一边用穴肉死死咬住侵入物，一边发出带着哭腔的抗议。

贺天舔吻莫关山的脖颈，随后是耳垂，用牙齿在那并不明显的耳洞上厮磨。

“你里面好舒服……又热又紧。”

都说在Omega发烧的时候操起来更爽，没想到会这么爽。

莫关山被发情期引起的低烧和情欲击碎了理智，变得又乖又软，甚至主动往贺天身上蹭，俨然发骚的母猫。

面对这样诱人的莫关山，贺天的自控力也在不断消减，被隐藏得很深的那些控制欲和施虐欲有浮出水面的势头。

他的手在莫关山腿根处抓出一大片红印，下身撞击的速度也逐渐加快，终于有一下顶到了甬道尽头的花心。

“太深了……不要……”

莫关山眼角泛着泪花，有种即将被拆吞入腹的恐惧感。

“别怕……我操得你舒服吗？”

贺天握住莫关山的下颌同他亲吻，在喘息的空档问道。

“舒……服、好……好爽嗯——！”

生殖腔口比甬道更敏感，在贺天的龟头重重地顶弄下积聚了太多的快感，几乎要把莫关山逼疯。

被操到最深处的恐惧很快褪去，莫关山被一波一波的欲望俘获，爽得蜷缩起脚趾，自觉地扭动腰部，好让贺天侵犯得更深，带给他更多夹杂着疼痛的快乐。

“——！！”

莫关山露出一半痛苦一半欢愉的表情，向前弓起身体，射了出来。

这个动作刚好把胸部送到贺天嘴边，贺天也就毫不客气地低头含住一边小巧的乳珠。

贺天没有因为莫关山高潮而放慢速度，反而是在穴肉疯狂收缩的敏感期换着角度往生殖腔口操去。

身体的各个敏感点都被一齐攻击，莫关山连求饶的力气都没有，只能无声地张着嘴，任由无法下咽的津液淌下嘴角。

贺天发现生殖腔口的软肉忽然剧烈蠕动起来，他一时间有些不敢相信。

莫关山向他打开了生殖腔。

贺天很清楚这不过是莫关山在快感的驱使下无意识的举动，但心口仍然被喜悦填满。

这唤回了贺天的理智，他往外退了退，没有就势直接插入生殖腔内是因为他答应过莫关山，会等莫关山回应自己的感情。

莫关山不知道贺天为什么停下，催促地收缩肠肉。

贺天苦笑着在莫关山的肠道里冲刺，却再也没有碰过花心。

“别诱惑我了……”

不然我可能会忍不住。

 

莫关山的发情期一共持续了五天，在最后一天莫关山已经是主动张开腿求操，并且再一次打开了生殖腔口。

贺天用毕生的控制力压下成结的欲望，射在了莫关山的肠道内。

“到下一次发情期前，我一定会让你爱上我。”

贺天恶狠狠地在晕过去的莫关山耳旁宣告。

 

 

04.

 

在那次发情期过后，莫关山默许了贺天的追求行为，同时也保持了肉体上的联系。

这都令贺天感到备受鼓舞，不过还是有件让他很不爽的事——莫关山每周只有两天能和他过夜。

热恋期的情侣怎么可能满足于这种频率的性生活？！

贺天也明白莫关山要给上晚班的母亲做饭才会如此，只是不免会心生抱怨，谁让他是第一次谈恋爱的Alpha。

见一有事没事就拿这件事嘲笑贺天，说他欲求不满的样子太可怜。

于是见一得到了一顿暴打，而贺天则下了一个决心。

 

第四周的周五，莫关山比约好的时间早一小时来了贺天的别墅。他想亲手给贺天做晚饭。

餐桌上放着一份看起来很重要的信件，被拆开的信封上面，寄件方赫然写着“国家婚姻公证局”几个大字。

莫关山拿起那份文件，被内容吓了一跳。

“婚姻登记表……？”

看到贺天的签名，莫关山觉得自己在做梦。贺天要和自己结婚？

贺天确实对他说过想要一直在一起的话，可是这……

莫关山没有勇气面对这个堪比世界性难题的表格，决定等贺天回来再说，自我逃避地进了厨房。

贺天刷卡开门的时候，莫关山刚好将炖牛肉端上桌。

“宝贝儿，快让我亲一口。”

贺天揽过莫关山的腰，把人抵在餐桌上就亲。

莫关山被贺天亲得挑起了情欲，手肘碰到桌上的餐碟，这才回过神来，阻止贺天进一步的撩拨。

“操。……先吃饭！”

 

莫关山看着贺天狼吞虎咽地吃着自己做的饭，脑子里突然冒出来一个奇怪的想法。

——能和这家伙成为家人的话，好像也不错……

“在想什么？”

贺天注意到莫关山的出神，询问道。

“没什么。”

莫关山摇了摇头，有些嫌弃地抽了张餐巾纸去擦贺天嘴角的残渣。

他为了晚上的事，今天一整天吃的都是之前贺天买给他的那种“果冻”，看着贺天吃牛肉却不能动筷子的感觉真是煎熬。

贺天捉住莫关山的手，放到唇边，舔了一口。他一双漆黑的眼睛微眯起来，莫关山很清楚那代表了什么。

“现在该吃你了。”

 

莫关山从来不会去记自己的发情期，所以当他发现自己身体的变化，已经是想跑也跑不掉了。

“看到餐桌上的文件没有？”

贺天一边亲吻莫关山，一边熟练地脱莫关山的衣裤。

“贺天……”

“恩？”

“你到底为什么喜欢我？”

贺天因为这个疑问停下了手上的动作。

他认真地望着莫关山明亮的眼睛，觉得自家Omega简直可爱到不行。莫关山自己可能不知道，贺天可是太清楚这个人的魅力了。

不是那种随处可见的柔弱型Omega，而是充满了生机活力的，看起来凶巴巴难以亲近实际上单纯善良又柔软的小刺猬。

“这么想知道？”

贺天把莫关山压在床上，居高临下地看着莫关山难为情的脸。

“滚蛋……不说就不说。”

莫关山偏过头去，觉得自己这样太傻逼了，怎么和那种被恋爱冲昏头脑的小女生似的。

“等下就告诉你……”

贺天硬到发痛的性器抵住莫关山的穴口，早已习惯了情事的莫关山主动将手攀上贺天的肩膀，张开双腿迎接即将到来的进犯。

伞状的前端顶开湿润的后穴，一点点插入。

全部进去之后，两个人都发出了快慰的呻吟。

“好涨……”

莫关山艰难地适应着贺天的尺寸，不管做多少次，都没办法轻松地容纳。

 

“喜欢你。”

贺天舔着莫关山的喉结，莫关山发出小动物一样的声音。

“你那么可爱……眉毛、眼睛、鼻子……还有嘴唇。”

贺天说一个词就在对应的地方落下一吻，之后又在莫关山脖子上津津有味地种起草莓。

目光被莫关山的耳垂吸引。原本空的耳洞戴上了他送的黑色耳钉。

“喜欢你……”

贺天恶质地咬了一下那枚耳钉。

贺天热热的气息弄得莫关山耳朵很痒，不由得缩了下肠肉。

“你里面真会咬。”

“闭嘴……”

莫关山羞耻得不行，就算是他要问的，现在也完全不想再听下去了。

可是贺天不会这样放过他。

“肌肤很白又很软……”

“总是像小刺猬似的炸毛也很可爱。”

“喂流浪猫的样子……”

“还有做饭的时候……”

“都特别想扒光你的衣服狠狠操你。”

莫关山被欺负得浑身泛着粉，抬头咬住了贺天的下唇。

“知道了不要再……不要再说了——”

“这样就要射了吗？”

贺天感觉到包裹住自己的肠肉开始抽搐，轻轻捏住莫关山的性器前端。

“这次用一些特别的小道具怎么样……会很舒服的。”

没等莫关山拒绝，尿道口就被什么冰冰凉凉的东西堵住了。

“什……么？！”

那是一根很细的金属尿道棒。

“别乱动。”

贺天制住莫关山挣扎的四肢，小心翼翼地把尿道棒推入莫关山的性器。

尿道棒尾端有一个稍大的圆球，上面的花纹十分艳丽，点缀在粉嫩的性器顶端，看了就让人把持不住。

“你呢。”

贺天坏心眼地在那颗小球上弹了一下，莫关山发出既痛苦又快乐的哭叫。

“喜不喜欢我？”

被强行控制射精的感觉过分难受，精液无法顺利射出，快感却在继续累积。

“喜……喜欢……嗯啊——”

贺天的那些床上手段，莫关山根本无力招架。

“还有一件礼物。”

贺天用力地揉捏莫关山的乳珠，把它们揉得肿大了一圈，而后用舌头和牙齿沿着乳晕啃噬。

“别、弄那里……”

莫关山的乳头是敏感点，被贺天又捏又咬，刺激得他眼前闪过一片一片的白光。

后穴被粗长的肉棒撑满，性器又被残忍堵住，快乐和痛苦完全受身上的Alpha掌控。

“以后产出的奶水会不会也是蜂蜜味儿的？”

贺天的指甲刮过莫关山乳珠顶端的小孔，一副真的在思考的表情。

莫关山几乎是绝望地看着贺天拿出两只缀着小铃铛的乳夹，对准了自己两颗饱受蹂躏的乳头。

“咿——！！！”

娇嫩的乳尖被狠狠地夹住，莫关山不受控制地哭了出来。

“宝贝儿……你真美。”

贺天欣赏着莫关山被装饰过的身体，白皙的皮肤上从脖子到锁骨、胸膛、小腹、腰侧，都布满了红色的爱痕，艳红的乳尖被黑色的乳夹咬住，底下延伸出的银色细线下端坠着精致的小铃铛，漂亮的性器前端也有一颗纹样鲜艳的圆球。

贺天把莫关山抱起来，变成骑乘的体位，这样能顶到花心，还可以把莫关山的样子一览无遗。

每一次抽插，两颗铃铛都会发出清脆的声响。

“这样操你的时候就像在演奏乐器一样。”

莫关山在贺天的调教下，慢慢地从疼痛中体会到了快感，彻底被操熟了。

在这时候贺天放慢了速度，他觉得已经是时候了。

果然，莫关山对慢下来的节奏感到不满，放荡地搂住贺天的脖子，在他下颌细细碎碎地吻着。

“嗯……操我……”

莫关山打开了紧闭的生殖腔口。

“贺天……进来……”

这一次贺天直接操进了莫关山的生殖腔。

生殖腔内的温度比肠道要高一些，也更敏感。

贺天再也不去压抑自己汹涌的欲望，在湿热紧致的销魂乡里大开大合地操弄起来，龟头重重地碾磨腔壁的软肉。

“不……要坏了——！”

生殖腔被那样猛烈地操着，灭顶的快感令莫关山一阵阵眩晕，小腹深处有什么东西炸了开来似的，大脑进入了短暂的空白。

“……宝贝儿。”

贺天很清晰地感受到了莫关山身体里的变化，心下讶异。要知道这种体质就连在女性Omega中都很少见，竟然被自己遇到了……

贺天在莫关山唇上舔了一口。

“你潮吹了。”

贺天维持着九浅一深的速度用龟头操莫关山的生殖腔口，帮莫关山延长这次高潮。

“我也——要到了……”

贺天又操了几下，龟头死死顶入生殖腔，胀大成结。

“嗯……”

生殖腔被撑开，大量的精液冲刷在脆弱的内壁上，莫关山又哆嗦着潮吹了一次。

Alpha的成结过程很长，基本都在半小时左右。这期间贺天用亲吻和抚摸安慰怀里的莫关山，以缓解生殖腔被灌注的不适。

莫关山的小腹隆起一个明显的弧度，他下意识去摸，有种很不可思议的感觉。这些都是贺天射给他的精液，贺天的肉棒还插在他里面，自己可能已经怀上了宝宝……

彻底被标记了。

身后的Alpha伸过手臂握住他的手，与他十指相扣。

“等你的发情期结束，我就去拜访伯母。”

“……？”

莫关山的意识还很混沌，听不懂贺天在说什么。

“告诉她我要和她儿子成为家人，让她把儿子放心交给我啊。”

家人……

莫关山的心脏被温暖的海水包围，不知不觉间，他早已沉溺。

 

被莫关山转移到客厅茶几上的那份文件，贺天龙飞凤舞的签名旁边，是莫关山一笔一划写下的名字。

 

——唯愿此生有你相伴。


End file.
